Amityville Twist
by KaelinNicole
Summary: I wrote this last year for my LA class. Caili is home alone with a demon in her house. One-shot!


Amityville Twist

We had been living in this house in Amityville, New York, for about two weeks now. I had never believed in ghosts, but when we moved into Amityville, I was really freaked out. I heard so many stories about the Amityville Horror and I even saw the movie. The Amityville Horror house is right across the street. That didn't help at all because my parents are leaving me home alone while they go on a business trip to Pennsylvania.

My parents are running around like a bunch of crazies trying to get ready. They are leaving my home alone for a week. I really wanted them to leave only because I couldn't wait to watch movies, stay up all night just to crash in the morning, and best of all, my parents were letting me skip school for that week. Yet, I wanted them to stay. Truth is, this new house is really creepy. Not only because my neighbor house is where the Amityville Horror happened but also because our house may be haunted to.

As soon as my parents were all packed up, I rushed them out the door to catch their taxi to the airport.

"Bye, I love you! See you soon, bye!" I was screaming out the door.

"Okay, don't stay up too late, no scary movies, no friends over, and definitely no wild parties! We'll see you in a week 'k? Bye we love you too," My dad screamed out the taxi window as it slowly pulled out of my driveway.

"Bye hun," my mom yelled.

I was free at last. As soon as the yellow vehicle was out of sight, I raced into the den and started blasting music from the online radio station. An hour after my parental units left, the phone rang.

"Bonne journee, cette est Caili" I answered, but all I heard was the sound of nothing. After a solid ten seconds the sound on the other end went from nothing to a _dhnnnnnnn_. I hung up. I turned the computer off and turned on the tv, Spongebob was on.

"No Patrick mayonnaise is not an instrument" Squidward said, I laughed like an idiot.

The phone rang again and I ran to pick it up. I looked at the caller id before answering. It said call from restricted. Thinking it was just people selling things over the phone, I answered.

"Bonsoir, may I ask who's calling" I asked in my most polite fashion.

There was no answer. That was when I was really getting freaked out. I decided the next time it rang, I wouldn't answer. I continued watching Spongebob. Nothing I liked was on after Spongebob so I went into the family room to practice piano. As I was warming up, I heard a knock at the door. I was only about 4"11' so I couldn't yet see out the peak hole. I looked outside and nobody was there, someone probably ding dong ditched me. I went back rehearsing "Queen of the Winter Night" by Trans Siberian Orchestra.

_Click clank clunk___I looked up from the piano. _Click clank clunk_. There it was again. It sounded like footsteps coming from the basement. I slowly walked over to the basement door. The sound suddenly stopped. I was listening and all I could hear was the beating of my heart, getting faster. Then there it was again, _clink clank clunk_. I pressed my ear against the door. I could hear the sound growing closer, like someone was walking up the stairs. No, someone was walking up the stairs! _Clink clank clunk clink clank clunk_ it sang then right when I thought a robber was going to open the door it stopped.

My heart was now pounding and I was sure the robber on the other side could hear it. I stood there, ear pressed on the door, on my tippy toes, waiting for something to happen. Then BANG! Something grabbed my neck I was in a choke hold and it was trying to pull me through the door. Not possible, this is impossible, how can it be happening. What was doing this?

I cried out with some of my last breathes, "In the name of the father, the son, and holy spirit, I command you to put me down!" this was a prayer I had heard while watching an episode of "A Haunting." It dropped me and I spun around and opened the door. No one was there. If it was a robber than they couldn't have gotten away that fast and, well, there was just no way it could've been a robber.

I was gasping for air. I went into the living room and watched what ever was on tv. There was no way I was walking by that door. I slept downstairs in the living room that night. Actually, I barely slept. I would hear a creeeek and I'd look over to the basement door and it would be slightly open. I would look away. Then, I would hear another creeeeek and I would look over the door would be closed. This happened from 3:02-3:57.

It was now Tuesday. I looked at the calendar. It said "Mardi, deux mille dix Septembre quatorze" which meant, "Tuesday, 2010 September 4th"

It has been one day and I've already ruined a good pair of pants. Ok I really didn't, but I was about to.

It was already 7:00 and nothing bad or scary had happened yet. I went downstairs to check out the basement to see if anything was stolen. Why would anyone steal something from the basement, it was empty and dirty and really warm for a basement. I hadn't been down there yet. I walked down the stairs. Sure enough, as I walked, you could hear the click clank clunk. I reached the bottom step. Our basement was tiny, probably eighteen by twenty feet. In the corner was a door. I turned and turned on the lights. The room was dimly lit.

I walked to the door and opened it. There was a huge, what seemed to be a, walk in closet. On the walls where pictures of flowers and butterflies and other insects. It looked like a five year old drew them. At the far end straight ahead where I was standing was a four by four foot square latch. I walked over and opened it up. The room behind the latch was small, but in the corner, was a well. Right above the well was a window that was cracked. Hay was covering the floor. I moved all the hay. Spray painted under it was a pentagram, and in the center was a candle.

I had seen this before in "A Haunting." It was witchcraft. Whoever had lived here before us practiced witchcraft. I knew I had to get out of that room right away and lock that basement door. I sprinted up the stairs and forgot to close the latch doors. I ran to the back yard shed and grabbed some nails, a hammer and some wood. I ran back inside and nailed the basement door shut.

I was terrified but I also felt that I was ok because whatever was in the basement was staying in the basement.

It was Friday. Nothing paranormal has happened since I nailed the basement door shut. The day was ugly. It was dark and cloudy. I sat at the window staring at the Amityville Horror house. It was actually a really pretty house. I stared out the window at it. I took a closer look. There was someone standing in the window staring at me. I grabbed my binoculars that were on the side table next to me and looked back out the window. It was gone. I sighed with relief. I took a huge gulp of water and looked out with my binoculars. There was a person in the window, clear as day. It looked t me. It was a child with blonde hair. The child's eyes were huge and black and you couldn't see the whites of his eyes.

One of the photos taken of the house was inside and right by the stairs was a child who looked exactly like the one I was looking at. This was the demon of the Amityville Horror. I immediately shut my blinds and went down stairs to get a snack and watch Chowder on tv.

_Click clank clunk_.

"Sacre bleu" I whispered.

Then the basement door swung open with so much force, it cracked. The room was ice cold now, and I could see my breath. There was someone standing in the doorway wearing a black cloak. It looked like the grim reaper without the doom stick. My heart was ready to jump out of my chest and I felt like I melted right then and there. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. The room was spinning and all I could do was close my eyes. I shut them, nice and tight. When I opened, the demon was gone and I passed out.

When I awoke and it was beautiful out. I saw the door had been opened so I nailed it back up. I looked at the clock, it was 5:34. I checked my phone to see what day it was. Today was Saturday and my parents should be home any time soon. _Okay, I will calmly tell them what happened,_ I thought.

When they got home, I told them my story of everything that happened. They could see the fear that drenched my eyes. They called a psychic medium to come and look at the house. She looked high and low, in every corner, and even outside. When she got to the basement, she looked at the door.

"Why is it nailed shut?" she asked, "Take out the nails." She was very demanding.

I got a hammer and 'denailed' the door. she walked downstairs and halfway she stopped. She grabbed at her stomach like someone was stabbing it. She kept walking. She noticed the open door and latch and went it. She looked through the latch and saw what was in there. She gasped and yelled to me at the top of the stairs.

"Leave, get outside now! Pack your things and get out! Hurry now child, be quick!" she grabbed the latch door and tried to close it but something fought with her to leave it open. She dropped the latch and ran upstairs. She ran to her bag and grabbed holy water, salt, and the bible. She sprinkled some salt near the door then dipped her finger in the holy water, made the sign of the cross then said a prayer. She put the stuff down and went to her bag to grab saige. I went into the kitchen to get our lighter. I brought it to her and she lit the saige. She said a prayer over and over again.

After an hour of blessing the house, she sat down wearily.

"There are too many of them. I did my best to get rid as many as I could but I couldn't get rid of them all. You must leave this house before they follow you."

We agreed and went upstairs to pack or belongings. We left that house and did not look back, nor did we ever look back. To this day, I believe that our little Amityville house is haunted by demonic spirits that came to earth by a portal disguised as a well in the deepest corner of the basement. What I experienced that day changed my life. I can no longer be left home alone just because of the week I spent, cowering in my home with no one to help me.

What I saw in the Amityville Horror house window, may have been the demon that haunts it. Will I ever know for sure? No, I won't. However, the paranormal activity in my house is enough to prove that it was. I no longer do anything by myself. I will always make sure there is some one with me. Finally, I will never go back to Amityville again. That's a promise, and I will definitely keep it.


End file.
